


Into the Shadows

by dodo3000



Category: Emma Blackery - Fandom, LOZ - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Zelda - Fandom, kickthepj
Genre: F/M, Other, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be ashamed but I don't care because there is nothing for Emma x PJ shippers out there, I had to at least make something!  I tried...</p><p>edit: Emma read it and did not approve!! sorry Emma ;DDD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER-QobS6idU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Into the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed but I don't care because there is nothing for Emma x PJ shippers out there, I had to at least make something! I tried...
> 
> edit: Emma read it and did not approve!! sorry Emma ;DDD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER-QobS6idU

Emma woke up confused.

"Where am I?"

It was dark around her, but she seemed to have a light with her, however faint it was. She could make out a marble floor below her, and.. a carpet. How big was this room? Or was it a hallway? She nearly bumped into the wall.

"Where am I?"

Someone else was here, and he was asking himself the same thing.

"Hello?"

Emma called out to the stranger. She heared the clinking of armor and heavy thumps of steps, coming near her..

"Emma?"

"PJ?"

"Emma! God I'm happy to... well I can't see you, but I'm glad you're here!"

What did PJ mean? Where was he? Emma couldn't see him either. She held up her - she had a lantern! She held up her lantern and had to snort, then laugh, at the irony of the situation.

"Well shit PJ, I had imagined this to be a bit more romantic.. But I guess we didn't specify our wish enough yesterday"

The night before, PJ had visited Emma to play some Zelda and make some videos. They had ended up talking about life and concluded that they would both rather live in the Zelda universe than in the human world. Emma guessed their wish had been granted, just not how they had imagined it..

"Are you.. am I"

PJ stammered. He was probably also figuring it out.

"You're a Darknut, which is pretty hilarious if you ask me, and I am a fucking Poe spirit! And we are in Zelda's palace, that's for sure".

"We're in Hyrule castle?!"

Darknut PJ slowly turned around - he couldn't move that well with all his armor - and began to walk away from Emma.

"Hey now, where are you going?"

"There's a gate right there, we should try to go to the princess! Maybe she can help us out?"

"What? How can you see there's a gate? Can we even leave this room?"

Emma was impressed by PJ's unflinching enthusiasm in this sudden situation. She was still taking in her surroundings, just becoming aware of the soft music theme of the castle seemingly coming out of the walls. What a conundrum. Was there really such a thing as magical wish granting? Her see-through head hurt. But she followed him anyway.

"So, you can't see me huh"

"I see a little lantern flickering, it's quite cute"

PJ had to giggle, he seemed so unafraid!

"Jesus man, we're somehow landed ourselves in a computer game and you're making jokes?"

"Think about it Emma, who is more fit to navigate through the game than us? Nobody! We've both played this game into oblivion and back, we should allow ourselves to have some fun now we are finally here!"

PJ slowly patted Emma's lantern.

"Oi, stop that!"

The patting made Emma's whole ghostly form dangle, although she didn't dislike the touch.

"And I wasn't joking, you know"

PJ giggled again.

"What the fuck are you on about now?"

"I wasn't joking when I said you were cute. I've always liked your personality. Whether it's you in human form or as a Poe. You're cute".

"Wow PJ, way to confess your love, in the dark and under a heavy armor"

Emma talked tough but if she had been in human form, she would have blushed.

"Didn't you want it to be more romantic?"

They now found themselves in a great hall of sorts. And in the distance, Emma's eyes strained to see even though she had become more accustomed to the darkness, a form of a person standing there.

"Z.. Zelda?"


End file.
